Death of the Old Ones
The Death of the Old Ones was a galactic event which signaled the destruction of the Old Ones by a force only known as the Darkness. The Death of the Old Ones would first begin with two major events in the form of firstly Tek disabling a small part of the shroud that the Old Ones had placed over their vast fleet which allowed them to remain hidden from anyone who might look for them, and secondly the infiltration of the Old One Fleet by the Titan Tichondrius led to a massive energy release which the Old Ones were unable to hide and both of these events led to the Darkness finding them. Tek would leave the Earth travelling to Mars when his systems caught a signal coming from the planet which matched the readings his people would give off and arriving there alongside Amina Ialliora he would find a dying Old One named Unity of Confident Future of whom told him that the Old Ones had been ambushed on their fleet by a horrifying entity and that they were all dead outside of four Old Ones who had been allowed to live but now moved without will towards the different projects of the Old Ones driven to turn off the warp shields which kept these projects hidden from the outside galaxy. Realizing that he was now alone and all his work attempting to prove the value of free will now being useless it was Tek who would send Amina Lalliora back on his ship to the Earth while he remained on Mars where after staying with Unity of Confident Future until he died he would add upgrades to the Warp Shield on Mars and then killed himself leaving the Old Ones believed extinct. Background Prelude The Death of the Old Ones would first begin with two major events in the form of firstly Tek disabling a small part of the shroud that the Old Ones had placed over their vast fleet which allowed them to remain hidden from anyone who might look for them, and secondly the infiltration of the Old One Fleet by the Titan Tichondrius led to a massive energy release which the Old Ones were unable to hide and both of these events led to the Darkness finding them. Tichondrius Steps Through After discovering his own growing corruption and realizing that it was caused by Malekor who he had great love for it was Tichondrius who pulled all his forces from the Lu-Vul gate and then went through the portal where after two minutes the gate portal closed and then the structure collapsed without any information as to what Tichondrius had found on the other side. Tichondrius traveling through the Lu-Vul gate should not have been possible as the portals were never meant to work, and had been built by the Old Ones as a means of providing hope for the Titans but following their departure Tek had made the gate operational allowing Tichondrius to travel to the Old One fleet where upon his arrival he attempted to beg his parents creators to help him but found a cold response and alongside his other Nathrezim who had gone through the gate was placed in suspended animation. Tichondrius would remain in this position while the Old Ones prepared to return to Earth but before they could the use of the gate allowed the Darkness to find their fleet and Tichondrius would be killed alongside most of of the Old Ones during the event known as the Death of the Old Ones. The Genocide of the Old Ones Aftermath Tek would leave the Earth travelling to Mars when his systems caught a signal coming from the planet which matched the readings his people would give off and arriving there alongside Amina Ialliora he would find a dying Old One named Unity of Confident Future of whom told him that the Old Ones had been ambushed on their fleet by a horrifying entity and that they were all dead outside of four Old Ones who had been allowed to live but now moved without will towards the different projects of the Old Ones driven to turn off the warp shields which kept these projects hidden from the outside galaxy. Realizing that he was now alone and all his work attempting to prove the value of free will now being useless it was Tek who would send Amina Lalliora back on his ship to the Earth while he remained on Mars where after staying with Unity of Confident Future until he died he would add upgrades to the Warp Shield on Mars and then killed himself leaving the Old Ones believed extinct. Category:War Category:Historical Events